


Nightmares and Security

by smhbarry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Nightmare, Post 3x09, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhbarry/pseuds/smhbarry
Summary: Iris experiencing a nightmare{post 3x10 trailer}





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I managed to watch the 3x10 trailer about 30 times no exaggeration. This kinda came into my head and I write this in like fifteen minutes. Sorry if sucks a lil :(

It had been a really hard day- the team tried so hard to accomplish so many things at once, while Iris stood aside watching them attempt to remold her future.

_Her death._

After Barry told her and she cried in his arms for what seemed like hours, her mind couldn't stop thinking about it. She didn't wanna die. So she was willing do everything it took to save her life, just as Barry was willing to do the same.

"I _swear_ I will protect you," he told her. His promise was not taken lightly.

That very day, _today_ , he over-stressed himself in work and puzzles, trying to make all of the pieces fit- he was not going to let her die.

Losing Iris would be like drowning at the bottom of the ocean. It'd be like trying to catch a breath, to just have air in your lungs, but ultimately failing. His life wouldn't mean anything if he lost her. She wasn't just his girlfriend, best friend, or even the love of his life; she was his _everything_. He can't even begin to imagine the world lacking Iris West. The sun would be darker and the skies would foggier, and not even the happy little glow of Central City would help. Nothing would help.

So coming home with his beautiful girlfriend resulted in a wave of relief to wash over the both of them.

He just wanted to go to sleep, but with her in his arms, safe and secure.

Iris didn't want anything less. This place he bought felt secure, it felt like nothing could happen to them while inside, as if it were their own little bubble from the world and its craziness.

"I'm so tired," Iris groaned as she took her heels and her coat off.

"Me too," Barry said as he did the same. They skipped dinner because truly, they just wanted to be in each other's presence as they drifted asleep.

"Come on," he ushered her towards their bedroom. Barry used his speed to change both of them into something for comfortable.

Iris just stared at the floor.

"Hey," he said in a low tone. "It's gonna be okay. We have to live our lives."

"Okay," she swallowed a lump in her throat and let him drag her to bed. She quickly got under the covers and snuggled into him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 

Iris expected her sleep to bring her some sort of joy, even if it was just from some pointless dream. But of course that wasn't gonna happen.

*

The setting was on a bridge over a rushing river, it seemed to be near Coast City.

Barry, in his Flash suit but with the cowl down, was on the edge, seeming to be choked by some force: _Savitar_. She can't actually see him so all she sees is Barry's strained neck and him dangling.

Iris started to cry. She didn't wanna lose him- especially not to that monster that also threatens her life.

"Iris..." Barry managed to say, just barely.

"Ba-rry," she choked out in the middle of her sobs. "I- I can't see him, I can't see where he is, where is he-" She looked around hopelessly and just cried more.

"I can't help you!" she cried out. "Please, Barry!"

"I love you so much," he said, tears streaming down his face. That just made her cry more.

"I love-" Before she could finish her sentence she heard Savitar.

"Pathetic... Love's a weakness. Say goodbye, Ms. West. You won't be seeing him for a while."

Suddenly, Barry was thrown off the edge and meeting his doom as he fell towards the dangerous river.

"No!!" Iris screamed at the top of her lungs and rushed to the edge but it was too late. Barry was dead.

*

Iris woke up in a sweat, immediately starting to sob. She realized she was back in her bedroom, with Barry's arms latched around her and her face muffled into his bare chest.

Her sobs grew louder as she held onto Barry as if he was actually dying.

Barry woke up, his chest drenched and something clawing at his sides. Iris.

"Oh my god, Iris-" he held her tighter and rubbed her back. "What's wrong- what happened-"

He pushed her back to look at her, and all he saw were tears everywhere and her face morphed into something extremely sad.

His eyes grew watery and his cheeks were flustered. "Iris- please, baby, talk to me." The worry on his face was almost overwhelming.

"You-" she began, "You- you died. Right in front of me. S-Savitar-"

Barry understood. "Shh... It's okay, I'm right here. I'm right here." He brought her back to his embrace and kept placing light kisses all over the top of her head, telling her to calm down and that everything's okay.

"I don't wanna lose you," she finally muttered after sobbing for ten minutes.

"I don't wanna lose you either," he searched her eyes for anything, and hurt was shining through them. But so was love.

He kissed her, lifting a hand to her jaw. He pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose, only to bring her back into the same embrace.

Iris' sense of security returned being back in his arms.

Guess this apartment wasn't so safe after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late but Merry Christmas! Hope you had a happy holiday and PLEASE go check out my other works!


End file.
